iamnumberfourfandomcom-20200222-history
Known Legacies
Legacies are gifts from Lorien. The limit of Legacies is not yet known; however, there is knowledge of certain Legacies which are listed below. Overview According to The Fate of Ten, Pittacus Lore has mastered 74 Legacies, though it is unknown whether that includes all Legacies, or for that matter, all of those listed in this article. Legacies can be roughly grouped into four categories - based on the mental, material, physical effects or combinations they do. Mind Legacies Anima The ability to communicate with animals through indirect speech and mental imagery. This Legacy is known to be possessed by Number Four and Number Nine. Insect Telepathy The ability to control Insects. Bertrand had this Legacy. Persuasion/Convinco A Legacy exists with this name, however the extent of the power is unknown. It presumably involves the ability to talk another into acting or thinking in a particular way. Einar has this Legacy and used it on Kopano during Generation One Precognition The ability to perceive the possible future on its current course. It can manifest in dreams or visions. It is said to be a rare legacy and has been seen in varying strengths, from foreseeing events in the near future to 'glimses of the threads of destiny'. Precognition is possesed by a Garde known as The Oracle, who saw visions of the impending war against the Mogadorians, Nine's Grandfather, Number Eight, Ella and possibly Number Four. Sensior A known Legacy which presumably involves the control of another's emotional state. Einar has this Legacy. Technopathy A Legacy that allows the user to control and manipulate electronic devices and data.This is used by Sam Telepathy A Legacy that allows a Garde to transfer thoughts or images to have conversations with another person using the mind only. Ella and Number Four has developed this ability. Time Manipulation/Chronokinesis A Legacy exists with this name, however the true exent of this power is unknown. No known Garde currently possess this Legacy. Matter Legacies Kinetic Detonation Possessed by Ran, this Legacy allows the user to turn inanimate objects into red, pulsing bombs. Elemental Manipulation/Weather Control The ability to physically control the four basic elements: fire, water, air and earth. Users can also mix these elements to create storms, generate lightning, and control the weather. This ability is held by Number Four's father, Liren, and Number Six. Earthquake Generation/Seismokinesis The power to create earth tremors. This was developed by Number One and was passed on to a Mogadorian, Adamus Sutekh, through a memory transfer device. Energy Blasts Icy cobalt blue energy produced from the hands that can be used as a physical attack. This Legacy is seen in action by Number One as she watches a Garde battle a Piken, shortly before departing for Earth. Force Fields A known Legacy, though the extent of the shield projection is unknown. Healing The ability to heal any organism from any physical wound or illness, unless the subject is deceased. This Legacy is possessed by Marina. The new earth garde Taylor Cook, Jhou, Vincent and one other unnamed garde also now have this legacy. BIt is also used by Number Four, presumably whilst using Ximic. Light Manipulation : See: Light Manipulation The power to manipulate visible light including spectrum and contrast. It can be used to create dazzling light shows or make it hard for an enemy to see. Devektra, a famous Garde performer and Raylan, Ella's Father, are Garde that are known to have this ability. Lúmen : See: Lumen Lumen is the ability to produce beams of light from the hands. It later manifests into a resistance of heat and fire, and is the foundation to the Legacies of light and fire manipulation. Number Four has this ability, as did his Grandfather. Elecomun : See: Elecom The ability to control and generate currents of electricity. This power is known to be possessed by Ella's mother, Erina. Pyrokinesis : See: Manipulation of Fire The ability to generate and control fire. A Legacy in itself but can also manifest from Lumen. Known users include Number Four and a Garde child on Lorien, called Samil, who accidently set fire to the Lorien Defense Academy. Cryokinesis : See: Manipulation of Ice The ability to generate and manipulate ice in all forms, effectively lowering the surrounding temperature as well. Marina develops this Legacy in anger after Eight is killed. John's father also appeared to have this ability. Sound Manipulation : See: Sound Manipulation The ability to create and manipulate sound waves. The famous Garde performer, Devektra, had this ability which she used alongside her Light Manipulation. Nigel also possesses this Legacy. Thermokinesis : See: Temperature Manipulation It is the ability to alter the temperature of one's surroundings, either making it hot or cold. Sandor recalls a story of a young Garde who froze herself to death in the bath due to this Legacy. Marina is known to radiate cold following the development of her Ice Manipulation. Physical Legacies Aeternus The ability to shift between the ages through which a Garde has already lived. (This is not strictly a Legacy; it is said to be an ability some Garde are born with). It is possessed by Ella and Setrákus Ra, and also an Elder named Loridas. It might be possessed by John. Antigravity The ability to manipulate gravity so as to be able to walk up walls and across ceilings, referred to as Antigravity. This Legacy is possessed by Number Nine. Charm Casting The ability to perform enchantments with varying effects. Loridas and Setrákus Ra are the only two known to have this ability. Density Alteration A Legacy that allows the user to alter their body's density, ranging from near impenetrable skin to transparency. Kopano Okeke has this Legacy. Dreynen A Legacy that cancels out the Legacies of other Garde. This ability is possessed by Setrákus Ra and Ella, although Ella's appears to be more powerful; she is immune to Ra's while he is not immune to hers. Despite this, Ella can only channel her Dreynen into solid objects that she touches, while Ra can charge the very air with his Dreynen. Number 4 also uses his Ximic in United as One to charge an object with Dreynen. Duplication A Legacy that allows the User to create duplicates of themselves. Additionally, Number Eight had a scroll in his Chest that allowed him to make a duplicate of himself. Also possessed by Caleb. Enhancement Gained by all Loric Garde. It gives enhanced speed, strength and senses. Externa The ability to take on the properties of materials a Garde touches (i.e. metal, wood, glass, stone, etc.). Number Five has this ability. Hydrolocomotion A Legacy that allows a Garde to walk on water. Possessed by Number Eight. Impenetrable Skin A Legacy with this name exists, although the true extent of this ability is unclear. Has not yet been seen in action. Invisibility A Legacy which allows a Garde to render themselves unseen by others. It can also be spread to objects and people that come into contact with the user's hands. Four's Grandfather and Number Six are Garde who own this ability. And Number Four for a very brief period of time in the Fate of Ten, presumably caused by the Ximic. Four took on this legacy in the final book. Night Vision The ability to see in the dark as if by candlelight. Marina has this ability. Rapid Regeneration Rapid regeneration is a known Legacy which allows rapid healing from wounds and injuries inflicted. Currently no known Garde has shown this ability; however, signs of it were briefly shown in Number Six after her ordeal in the Dulce desert and battle with Setrákus Ra. It was also possessed by Setrákus Ra. Number Four develops this in the last book and it is sped up by his healing power. Shapeshifting The ability to morph into forms of other living beings, even to the extent of mythical religious beings such as the avatars of Vishnu. Number Eight has this ability. Isabela has this ability aswell, shown in the newest novel. however, it is not known if she can shapeshift into anything but another person. Avex This Legacy includes anything from minor hovering to flight and sonic speeds. Flight appears to be a common Legacy as Four sees many Loric flying in his visions of the Mogadorian Invasion. Ella's mother, Erina, had this Legacy as well as Number Five. Stone Gaze Stone Gaze is an unnamed Legacy that allows the user to shoot a silver beam out of their eyes, and anything hit by the beam is turned to stone. Daniela Morales, a Human-Garde, possesses this Legacy, and Number Four used it with her using Ximic. It requires a lot of strain while using it. Super Hearing Further enhanced hearing. Number Nine is known to possess this Legacy. Super Speed Ability to move very fast, almost faster than what human eyes can see. Marina and Number Nine have shown speed superior to the other Garde. Super Strength The strength of Garde with this Legacy is enhanced further than other members of their race. Number Nine has shown on many occasions that he has superior physical strength. The human Garde Kopano has this legacy. Teleportation The ability to move instantaneously from one location to another without physically traversing the distance between. Accuracy is inversely proportional to distance travelled. Great distances are reached with the presence of Loralite. Number Eight developed the ability of Teleportation. Underwater Breathing The ability to breathe underwater. Possessed by Marina. Legacies with combined properties Telekinesis Telekinesis is a Legacy that all Garde possess. It is the ability to move anything with the mind, and exhibits both mental and physical properties. Legacy Transference This ability allows a Garde to transfer Legacies to others, or transfer a Loric essence to humans, allowing them to use Loric items. Possessed by Number Nine. Ximic An extremely rare Legacy that allows the user to copy any Legacy that they have seen and memorized. Pittacus Lore used this against Setrákus Ra when he copied Ra's Dreynen. Pittacus and Number Four have developed this extremely rare Legacy. One of the most powerful legacies. Notable Garde and Legacies The following table lists the Legacies possessed by the ten Loric Garde, as well as several other major characters. Appended in brackets (if any) is the specific novel / novella in which they acquired that Legacy. Summary Table The following is a summary table of the Legacies that the various characters possess. The Loric Garde are represented by their numbers. #Unlike the other three, Four can also see past and simultaneous events. Eight can see the future. Nine has only witnessed the same dream as Four and Eight, when they were told to go to New Mexico. Ella's precognition comes in the form of nightmares that began in LL4, possibly manipulated by Setrákus Ra. #Only Ella seems to be able to initiate conversations, while Four, Six, Marina and Nine were seen to have received Category:Legacy